Centuries of loss
by Nicole Del
Summary: AN AU story about VB and GCC. It's a fantasy story about dragons and humans that work together for a common purpose. Review but please no FLAMES!....Should I even bother with this story?
1. Chapter 1

Centuries of loss  
  
*****This is a fantasy story about magic, dragons and humans as warriors fighting an endless war.  
  
I don't own the DBZ characters in the story, I'm just boring them.  
  
The sun was rising but not quite yet; everything was still covered in darkness, and the land was quiet. There was still a night chill in the air but on top of the highest tower of the castle was a girl waiting patiently and silently for the rising sun and a friend.  
  
She smiled as she watched the first rays of sunlight pierce the sky. The mountains of the East could do nothing to hide the sun's beautiful colors. She wrapped the little shawl she had with her more securely around her shoulder as a breeze caressed her. She knew her cousin would not approve of her presence up here, but she could not sleep in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
Her friend was coming; it has been so long since the last time they parted ways. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she did not hear the light foot falls that moved towards her, not until two warm hands rested on her shoulders.  
  
She did not have to look up too know who it was. Her cousin sighed heavily, "Why do I even bother trying to talk some sense into you. You never listen; but don't come complaining to me when you come down with something. I guess I can't blame you…how long has it been little cousin, ten, fifteen years? Do you think any of them has changed?"  
  
She shook her head as she leaned back into the warmth he provided. "Fifteen long years. But to them it's nothing. They've been alive for centuries. I guess they wouldn't be as excited as I am. I don't care, I was five when I last saw them, I miss them and I can't wait, don't you missed them too, Yamcha?" Yamcha nodded his head slowly, "Yes I do, but not enough to freeze to death." He chuckled when she growled in an unlady-like way.  
  
"If you'll be excusing me little cousin, I have things to do, being king and all. You're father did not leave the kingdom to me so I could run it to the ground. If you come down with me, we can have breakfast; the watchers will announce their arrival. Besides, I don't want to break a promise to your father. I'm you're guardian, I want to look after my little cousin, so please? "  
  
She shook her head slowly with out looking at him. "Alright, but mind your manners when our friend gets here, do you here me? You're a princess, greet our guest with some respect and courtesy." Again she nodded her head without saying a single word. He sighed again as he moved forward and softly kissed her cheek and without another word walked away. As he was about to descend the stairway he heard her call softly to him. "Thank you for caring cousin, but you can never break you promise to father, because I know you love me and I love you too." Yamcha smiled as he shook his head before resuming his trek down.  
  
The princess watched the sun make its ascent into the sky, when something flickered in its blazing brightness. She tried not to squint as she tried to see directly into the sun's center. There it was again! It was as if the sun blinked. Her heart raced as she watched closely. A few seconds later, she identified it as an object moving towards the castle. She smiled as she watched the magnificent creature move out of the sun's rays and into the semi darkness. But even then she saw perfectly. The gold scales that covered the creature's body, the long tail, the graceful neck and beautiful yet powerful wings. She always wanted to fly like them, creatures of the sky: Dragons.  
  
The dragon's enormous wings moved gracefully against the winds as it circled the castle. The dragon turned its gold head and immediately spotted her on the highest tower. She could have sworn she saw the dragon smile as it made its descent towards her. Managing to land a few feet away from her without harming her with its huge body, the dragon turned it eyes towards the girl, and silence fell on them both.  
  
The princess stared intently into the dragon's dark black eyes. She held her breathe, waiting. Then without warning, a gust of wind picked up and right in front of her eyes the dragon started to glow. She tried to hold the dragon's eyes but the glow intensified its brightness until she had to close her eyes before she lost her vision for good. She felt the wind die down as fast as it came; she opened her eyes to see dark black eyes staring down at her. But now it did not belong to a dragon anymore… but to a man.  
  
He towered above her, six feet and two inches to be exact, his dark hair wild and unruly as the wind moved through it. She recognized the dark armor covering his muscular frame and the sword he wore at his side from fifteen years ago. She was at a loss for words as she watched his face break into a smile. Before she could say anything he bowed to her, "Hello princess, my how you've grown since last we met."  
  
She blinked when she heard the familiar sound of his voice, soft and teasing, always teasing when speaking to her. Without another thought she closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled as he hugged her back, "It's good to see you too, Chichi." She moved away after awhile and grinned up at him. "I'm so glad you're back, Goku."  
  
Review please, but no flames, okay? You know the saying; "If you have nothing good to say, don't say nothing at all." 


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter:  
  
"Hello princess, my how you've grown since last we met."  
  
She blinked when she heard the familiar sound of his voice, soft and teasing, always teasing when speaking to her. Without another thought she closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled as he hugged her back, "It's good to see you too, Chichi." She moved away after awhile and grinned up at him. "I'm so glad you're back, Goku."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
She glowed with happiness as the towering man grinned down at her. "Oh…I can't believe you're here. After all these years, you finally came back." She was talking so quickly, he had no room to speak. He simply watched her with adoring wonder. 'Humans grow up so fast. She looks…very charming.' He cleared his throat, "I always keep my promise princess. Besides, I would never defy royalty."  
  
He voice held humor but Chichi didn't care, she was too happy to say anything about his teasing. 'Maybe now he will see me as an adult and take me more seriously. After all I am a woman now. Stay calm Chichi, oh, I hope he's not reading my thoughts.' A voice from behind her interrupted her train of thought. She turned from her visitor and saw her cousin moving towards them.  
  
Yamcha grinned broadly as he and the visitor gripped forearms in welcome and friendship. "Long time no see, Dragonlord. It's good to see you." The Dragonlord bowed his head to his human friend but with a trace of a smile on his face replied, "Same to you, your majesty." Yamcha grimace from the title, "Dragonlord, I've know you all my life, please, I would be honored if you would call me by my given name, as you once did." "Alright, as old friends we are inclined to brush off some formalities, but same goes for you as well. No Dragonlord, just Goku."  
  
Yamcha nodded his head in agreement. "So Goku, how have you been old friend?" Goku grinned in amusement, "Well, I've seen better years, I was bored out of my mind with pointless wars that I decided to take some time off. So here I am." Yamcha chuckled, "You'll never changed, will you Goku?" Before Goku could answer Chichi interrupted, "You always find ways to make anyone smile even in bad situations." Goku blinked down at her before he smile sweetly, "Don't flatter me princess, it'll go to my head."  
  
Chichi giggled as she beamed up at him, "I only speak the truth, Goku." "Yes, she speaks too openly of the truth if you asked me." Yamcha teased. She glared at her cousin and slapped his arm, not enough to hurt, but he unconsciously massaged it. He turned his attention back to Goku and cleared his throat, signaling his little cousin to remain quiet. "So, Goku you traveled far, what brings you to Amadicia?"  
  
Goku's smile faded as he took a ragged breath. "I had hoped that we could have met under different circumstances but…I was sent to call you, king of Amadicia, to 'the gathering'." Yamcha blinked in confusion, " 'The gathering'? That hasn't been heard of in thousands of years. What has happened old friend?" As Yamcha and Chichi watched, as the man in front of them straightened his shoulders and with great difficulty spoke, "My king is dying." The sadness in his eyes spoke a thousand words. The Dragonking was the most majestic creature in this realm and the Dragonlords valued him above all else.  
  
Yamcha was taken by surprise, "What?! The Dragon king…dying?! That's not possible." Goku cleared his throat, "By the orders of the Oracle, I'm to gather all kings of the lands and bring them-" Yamcha held up his hand to stop him, "Wait a minute Goku, You just told me the Dragon king is dying. I didn't pay much attention to my tutors when I was young, but if memory serves me, the Dragon king can't die. He's immortal." Goku shook his head, "All life dies, your books were written by humans, who I might point out live short lives. We may seem immortal but I assure you we are not."  
  
Yamcha glared at the Dragonlord, "Bullshit Goku! That's not what I meant and you know that. Your people can't die naturally; only by the hands of others can you perish! So what's going on?" Goku turned his eyes towards the western skies, his sad eyes narrowed for a second before he turned back to the silent pair. He frowned at them, before he sighed in defeat.  
  
"You are right my old friend, we are immortal, but to a certain degree. The Dragon king has been defeated by another's hand. We can not stop what has already begun, but we can save him from ruin." Chichi looked pleadingly at him, "I don't understand, who would want to kill the Dragon king?!" Yamcha put a hand on Chichi's shoulder to silence her. She glanced up at him but remained quiet.  
  
Goku stared at Yamcha; it was so quiet that Chichi finally understood what was transpiring. Goku was speaking to Yamcha in his mind. She frowned, 'This was not fair! I can't believe this.' A few second went by where the only sound that was heard was the morning birds singing in the background. Chichi jumped when her cousin spoke suddenly, "I swear by my sword as the King of Amadicia that I will follow the alliance of the kings past."  
  
Chichi watched as Goku nodded slowly, as if accepting this oath. "By the order of the Oracle, I'm to gather the kings…" He suddenly stopped and smiled sadly, "Yamcha, a war is at hand. Not these petty wars, but the dark war itself. I was not informed of why the gathering is being assembled but I have a suspicion. I cannot speak of it until I am sure. Until then, Mesotovia has to unite its kings. The four kings of Mesotovia have to unite at the capital where you must ask the High king to meet the Dragon king. You know the prophecy, it's happening now."  
  
"How long do we have?" Goku shook his head, "My father has already summoned his four brothers, the other Dragonlords, but I do not know how long until they reach the Dragon king. But we have to hurry, he is strong but he is slipping fast." Yamcha did not hesitate as he made his decision. "We leave this afternoon. I will just make arrangements for my cousin-" Chichi stomped her foot, "I am not being left behind!" Yamcha turned to look at her stubborn face. "Chichi, this is not a game, it's dangerous." Chichi held up her hand, "Don't make excuses, you made a promise to father to protect me with your very life. Well, the only way you can protect me is if I go with you."  
  
Yamcha was about to protest when he shut his mouth and gave up. "Fine, I'll never win with you will I? Go and get ready, and remember we are on a mission not a picnic. Take what you need only." She grinned up at her cousin before disappearing down the stairwell. Yamcha watched her go before returning his gaze back to Goku, only to find him staring at the spot where Chichi had vanished from view. "She's a hand full, but full of spirit, wouldn't you agree Goku?"  
  
Goku turned to him and smiled, "She has grown lovely Yamcha, and yes, full of spirit. I just hope she can keep that spirit in the long journey ahead." Yamcha nodded in agreement, "She's strong, she'll manage, trust me. Where do we go from here?" Goku turned slightly to the north; "We will meet the king of Geldata before we head to the capital, he had been marching for a week now in order to meet us at your border. The two other kings are on the march to the capital as we speak. We will meet them at the crossroads to the capital."  
  
Yamcha nodded his head, "Well my old friend, it seems that our adventure days aren't over yet. I have to inform my advisors of my departure. Are you riding with us or are you flying?" Yamcha was nearing the stairwell when he turned back to him. Goku grinned, "It wouldn't be much of an adventure if I was to fly. Just provide me with a horse and I'm good to go." Yamcha chuckled as he descended the stairs, "Alright, come down with me, so you can choose your horse and I can secure my kingdom."  
  
A few hours later….  
  
The king of Amadicia rode to the north with the Dragonlord, his cousin, and five knights.  
  
Yamcha was riding ahead of the group with Goku, while Chichi was carrying a conversation with one of Yamcha's knights, Puar. Puar is one of the finest warriors in Yamcha's army, she also happens to be a woman. She turned her head to say something to her companion, Chichi, when she noticed that her attention was somewhere else. She followed the princess' gaze and smiled. "He is a handsome man isn't he?"  
  
Chichi sighed dreamily, "Yes, he is. He is so…" Chichi blinked and quickly turned around to Puar. She saw the smile the older woman was favoring and blush with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I was being rude, but I…please don't tell anyone about this."  
  
Puar laughed softly, "Princess do not worry your pretty little head about anything, I maybe a warrior but I'm also a woman. I'll take your secret to my grave." They exchanged smiles, before they grew silent.  
  
Chichi quietly observed the two friends in the front, the king of Amadicia and the Dragonlord, and she tilted her head to the side as if wondering. Without turning to her companion she spoke softly, "Puar, what do you know of 'the gathering'?" Puar shrugged, "Well, if you're referring to 'the gathering' then not much. It was a ritual of some sort between the humans and the dragons. I heard stories about it when I was young, how thousands of years ago dragons and humans were killing each other off."  
  
She took a deep breath before she spoke again, "The world was on the brink of destruction when the kings and dragonlords came together to save the two races. I don't really know more than that, I always took it as a legend, a fairy tale." Chichi bit her lip in confusion, "I still don't understand how…" Puar smiled down at her, "Why don't you ask your cousin, he would know more about it."  
  
Chichi looked at her and grinned, "Great idea, and thanks for…well you know." Puar winked at her, "No problem princess, just go for it." Chichi took a deep breath and nudged her horse forward, when she reached the two men, they both inclined their heads at her. "Good afternoon princess, how are you doing? I hope this ride is not to hard on you." Chichi raised her head up high and glared at the Dragonlord, "If you must know Dragonlord, I am an excellent rider. I can take any pressure just like anyone here, man or woman!"  
  
Goku grinned sheepishly and raised his hands in front of him as if to fend her off. I did not mean to offend you Chichi, I was just teasing." He chuckled softly as he scratched the back of his head. Chichi's scowl turned into a smile, "I'm sorry for bursting like that, I hope you can forgive me." She lowered her head but glanced at him through her lashes. He blinked in confusion and cleared his throat, "No not all, Yamcha was about to ask me something." Yamcha spoke with deathly calm, "It's a long way to the Capital Goku, even by hard ride; we can never make it there in the time that you told me. And I know for a fact that this journey will not lack any unwanted company, if you know what I mean." Goku nodded his head in understanding, he sighed loudly, but did not say anything.  
  
They rode on in silence, Chichi forget what she was there for when she felt the tension in the two warriors. She dare not glance at either of them as they moved further into the woods. A few minutes past before Goku spoke quietly, "If you two would excuse me, I have to scout the other Dragonlord, perhaps he can help us out of this predicament, he is escorting the King of Geldata."  
  
Yamcha nodded, "Go ahead." But before Goku could turn away Yamcha motioned from him to stop and with an amused grin spoke, "Oh and by the way Goku, the king of Geldata is a she." Goku's mouth dropped opened, "I was not informed of this, a queen?" Yamcha chuckled, "Yes, my friend, a queen, but I would not underestimate her. I have met her, she's no ordinary woman."  
  
Goku chuckled merrily, "Yes, I have my share of experience with feisty women. It's all the same in all races." Yamcha agreed with a nodded, "Just watched your self friend, your Dragon brother must be at his wits end." Goku chuckled as he started to shimmer and glow brightly. Everyone watched as the man disappeared to be replaced by a golden dragon. The dragon seemed to salute as he gained altitude as he moved ahead of them.  
  
When he was out of sight Chichi cleared her throat to get the attention of her cousin. Yamcha smiled down at her, "Well, it seems you can scare away even the strongest of creatures on this planet my dear cousin." Chichi glared at him and raised her head high, "I did no such thing. He's just teasing me as he always did when I was young." She grew silent as she thought of her adoration of the Dragonlord. She blushed and tried to look away from her cousins searching gaze.  
  
Yamcha felt her discomfort and changed the subject. "Remember to be mindful of where we are going Chichi, the Dragon king might favor humans but you must remember who and what he is." Chichi sighed loudly, "I know Yamcha, I'll be careful of what I say. Speaking of the Dragon king, I wanted to ask you about 'the gathering.' Tell me about it Yamcha." Yamcha glanced around their surroundings as if fearing someone was listening in the woods. He was silent for a few seconds before he spoke softly, "As you already know, the Dragon king is dying, 'the gathering' hopefully will save his life."  
  
Chichi nudged her horse closer to her cousin, "I don't understand. How will it save him?" Yamcha's brow drew together as he thought in concentration. "You already know about the Dragonwars thousands of years ago, right?" Chichi nodded slowly. "Well, the Dragon king during those times was a fearful and powerful being. He controlled the two continents with a strangling grip. He destroyed humans and any other being that opposed him, even his own people. It grew so bad that the world was crumbling, the Dragon king was mad with power, greed and blood. He destroyed everything."  
  
Chichi gazed at her cousin, watching the plains of his handsome face contract as if he was there thousands of years ago remembering the horror first hand. She remained quiet as she waited. "The Dragon king's son amazingly did not follow in his father's footstep. He retaliated. He refused. It was that little ray of hope that changed the course of our two races. The leader of the humans made an alliance with the young prince. They of course were no matches against the Dragonking. And that was when 'the gathering' was formed."  
  
"As you know Chichi, the two continents of our world, Mesotovia and Draconia are ruled by the Dragon king and the High king. But back then, there was no order, all control was under the Dragon king. So in order to defeat him the Dragon prince and the human leader had to gather enough power to over throw the Dragon king. Of course the prince was not alone in his fight against his father, the four most powerful of the dragons joined allegiance with the prince, Muston, Ebidra, Sypris, and Tescon." Chichi's eyes widen in recognition, "Those are the names of the Draconia nations!"  
  
Yamcha nodded in amusement at her obvious exclaim. "That's right, they joined powers with their prince and their allies, the humans-" "Amadicia, Geldata, Nortar, and Hellan were the human leaders' four companion, right?!" Chichi's interruption made Yamcha smile, 'why wasn't I this excited about history?' he thought. He shook his head to clear his head, "Right again little cousin. The final battle was at hand, the prince and leader of the human race joined powers, their entities became one, they were for a brief second able to hold the Dragon king, they were winning."  
  
"They underestimated the Dragon king's strength, he broke their hold on him, just before he crushed them the eight warrior, dragon and human alike, raised their swords and protected their leaders. Their determination to protect and fight for this world emanated enough energy to help the two leaders destroy the Dragon king and to end the struggle."  
  
  
  
Chichi sighed softly; she brushed a loose strand of her black hair away from her face as she thought. 'So much turmoil and suffering for what? Power? Death?' She glanced at her cousin, "So everything was fine after that, right?" She frowned when Yamcha shook his head, "No, history is nothing like fairytales Chichi, even though the Dragon king was gone there was still the destruction left behind."  
  
Before Chichi could ask what he meant Yamcha continued, "The two continents were now being fought for. Dragons and humans alike were fighting for land. The prince and our ancestor now had to make a choice; the wrong one, they knew would start another war. So the prince took the Eastern Continent and called it Draconia. Here in Mesotovia, our ancestor split the land into four quarters, each piece he gave to his four warriors, they ruled the lands as kings, but under the leadership of our ancestor, which we now know as the High King."  
  
Chichi nodded her head, remembering this part of their history from her schooling. "The same goes for the Dragon king and his four Dragonlords right? The prince became the Dragon king and his four companions became his Dragonlords. But I still don't understand why you're needed Yamcha. Why 'the gathering; has been summoned after all these years still evades me. Why is it that the Dragon king is dying when you said that he is immortal? Yamcha?"  
  
Yamcha was about to speak when he spotted something ahead. He tensed up as his hand flew to his sword. "Chichi, stay here no matter what happens, do you hear me?" Chichi looked ahead and saw a group of man blocking the road. They were all dressed in black armor, with their visors down and their swords held in their hands. Chichi felt her heart beat faster as she watched her cousin move forward and reined in his horse.  
  
The five knights of Amadicia came forward and flanked her. She glanced at all of them; they all stared up ahead, awaiting their king's orders. Puar she saw was patting her warhorse gently. The older woman turned to her and smiled grimly, "He senses the tension; he is about ready to bolt." Chichi nodded in understanding, seeing now that all the warhorses were stomping their hooves into the ground with anticipation.  
  
The stomps of the hooves into the earth was the only sound moving through the air, Chichi tried to stop her racing heart, her throat was dry, 'Who are those men?' With his back to them, the king's flat voice rang like a bell, breaking the silence. "Gawin and Zan, you're with me. The rest of you stay with the princess. When we break through the barricade, you all make it for the trees." Chichi shouted before she could even think, "Yamcha, No! They're too many of them. You'll die!"  
  
Yamcha did not address her, "Puar, I trust that you understand." Chichi glanced at Puar with pleading eyes, she watched with horror as Puar's gentle face became stony. "I understand my lord, and it will be done." Before Chichi could protest further, her cousin pushed his horse into a gallop with the Gawin and Zan at his heels.  
  
"No! Yamcha!" Chichi grabbed her reins about to push forward when a strong hand held her back. She looked up at Puar to see her concentrating on the fight up ahead. "You can not help your cousin." Chichi trembled with anger and fear. "What if he dies?" Chichi has never seen Puar with so much anger in her blue eyes. "You should have more faith in your cousin, he is not king for a reason. If any of us doubted his skill, we would never have agreed to his decision." Her voice was calm but the hard steel was heard clearly. Chichi swallowed hard and tried not to cry as she watched her cousin struggle against the odds.  
  
Chichi turned in her seat to glance around at the other knights that watched up ahead. They were all tense and ready if anything were to happen. Before she could turn around in her seat, Puar's strong voice shouted over the clashing of swords. "Move!!" Suddenly her horse was moving towards the woods, she grabbed the reins and pushed forward, not wanting to look back. 'Yamcha…please don't die.' She bit on her bottom lip to stop her whimper as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
To be continued….. 


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter:

"Move!!" Suddenly her horse was moving towards the woods, she grabbed the reins and pushed forward, not wanting look back. '_Yamcha…please don't die._' She bit on her bottom lip to stop her whimper as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Chapter three:

They neared the cover of the forest when the horses reared their heads in protest; they stood on their hind legs and screamed, using their front hooves to kick at the air. Chichi wrapped her arms around her horse's neck to keep her seat. She peered into the woods and saw ten soldiers move towards them with their swords pointed straight at them. Chichi did not have to ask who they were as Puar pulled her sword from her sheath and moved towards Chichi. "No matter what happens men, the princess must not be harmed."

Chichi watched in horror as the people she grew to know, as friends were now strangers as their faces became stony and cold. They formed a circle around her with their backs to her and with their swords drawn waited as the black armored soldiers advanced. She closed her eyes, '_This is not happening, Kami please don't let it end this way._' She saw her cousin's face in her mind and something snapped. 

As her eyes snapped open as she leaned over and grabbed Puar crossbow from her horse. She took aim at the closest soldier and fired. Just as the soldier hit the ground, she prepped her weapon for the next shot. But the others did not wait but galloped at them at full speed. Chichi glared at them, her anger and fear for her friends broke through her throat and she cried out followed by her companions.

Chichi leveled her crossbow at the fast closing enemy, but before she could fire, the nine black knights screamed as they were engulfed in flames. She heard a great cry from above; she raised her eyes to the sky, only to feel her heart sing with praise and delight. A golden dragon graced the heavens as he descended towards the earth. As she watched with a smile on her face, she heard Puar cry out, "Look Chichi, your cousin." 

Chichi turned her horse around and saw with amazement that her cousin was fine, he stood with his two knights atop their horses and the black knights slain at their feet. He was grinning as he motioned for them to come. She nudged her horse into a gallop, for a second forgetting about the dragon as she made her way to her cousin. Upon reaching him, she threw herself into his arms, ignoring the pain that shot through her as his armor dug into her. With her face buried in his chain mail, she could hear the rumble of his laughter before it reached his lips. "I'm glad you're still in one piece Chichi, that was one hell of a fight." 

Chichi drew away from him with disbelief written over her face. "You were at impossible odds Yamcha, and you're laughing? Have you lost your mind?" Yamcha grinned down at her as he settled her back on her horse, "I was a warrior before I was king Chichi, I was glad for the exercise. I was not worried about myself, you're safety was my first concern." Before Chichi could say anything, an angelic voice broke through, "As it should be princess. You must not scold your cousin for taking concern in you welfare." 

Chichi turned her head towards the voice only to hold her breathe in wonder. On top of a great bay horse was a beautiful woman clad in armor. Even with the dark blue armor adorning her figure, Chichi could see the regal posture she emanated. Her dark ebony hair illuminated a blue color as she bath in the sun's rays. Her dark eyes were fierce and yet fool of mirth as she beamed down at Chichi. She did not have to be introduced. She managed to incline her head to the woman but her surprise was evident. 

"Your highness." 

The queen of Geldata moved forward and took hold of Chichi's hand. Chichi could not help but gazed into the older woman's eyes and blinked when the queen winked at her. 

"I know you care for you cousin's welfare but a king's duty never stops. You are a remarkable child; you were fighting along side your knights. I know a brave heart when I see one." Chichi was still gaping at her when the queen turned her eyes to the sky, "Where do you think our flying companions went to my king?" 

Yamcha also turned his attention away from the two women and searched the sky. "I don't know, but I'm glad you all showed up when you did. It has been a long time my dear Lunch." 

Lunch gazed at him and smiled, "Flatter will get you everywhere. Besides, I couldn't let them get their hands on you before you got an earful from me." Yamcha grinned but kept his eyes on the blue sky. Chichi looked from one to the other. '_What was all that about?_'

A shadow covered the sky for a second, they all cheered as they watched. Chichi smiled as she watched the dragon circle above them. She was about to wave when she froze. She watched with awe as another golden dragon, identical in color to the first flew along side the first. The only distinct difference was the last arrival had two slick horns adorning the top of his head, the two tips touched at the back of the dragon's head.

They watched as the two dragons landed softly a few meters away from them. They shook out their wings and gazed at the human company. The hornless dragon titled his massive head. "What happened to the cheering?" His voice vibrated as he chuckled. His merriment was met with silence.

The other dragon blew out steam from his nostrils, as a hiss was heard from him that could only be described as laughter. "I think we scared them little brother, perhaps we should humor them." The laughter in the voice was unmistakable as the group watched the dragons change.

When the transformation was complete, Goku stood their grinning at them. "Well, I 'm glad everyone's safe. I was scared there for a moment. Didn't think we would make it in time." As he spoke he motioned to the man that now stood by his side, the man looked older than Goku, and taller by a couple inches. He had the same black eyes and hair color as Goku, but with a difference in hairstyle. While Goku's hair stood out in all directions, the older man had his hair pulled away from his face and flowed wildly down his back where it reached his waist. He had on the same armor as Goku wore with his sword at his side.

Chichi noted that he was handsome, but his eyes were not as cheerful as Goku's, who always had a twinkle in his eyes. He had seen too much, experience too much to grin so openly as Goku did right now. But their was no mistaking it, the two men where brothers.

She watched silently as Yamcha and the Queen of Geldata rode towards them. She had to hide a giggle, '_Those two look like a couple._' Then she noticed two beautiful black horses appeared from the forest to the east. '_Where did they come from?_'

As Yamcha and Lunch reached the two Dragonlords they stopped, "It appears that those soldiers were not the only ones who followed us." Lunch said with amusement, when she spotted the horses as well. The two monarchs watched as the horses made their way to the Dragonlords.

Goku chuckled as he patted one of the horses on the back. "Well, it seems that you found me Galadoor. You traveled far, my good friend." The horse bobbed his head as if in greeting. Goku turned to Yamcha and Lunch and grinned, "Well, it seems that I will not be needing the horse you provided me with anymore Yamcha, thank you again. But I don't want Galadoor here to bite my head off." 

Yamcha brushed it off, "Don't think nothing of it, I was going to use him for more important things anyway." He came forth in wonder and ran his hand over the horse's beautiful black coat. He was equally amazed at how the horse reacted, he sounded like he was purring. Magical animals are truly odd creatures. No mortal is fit to ride these animals. He sighed as he moved away to be only reminded of the new arrival. He nodded to Goku's companion, who was silently watching them.

Goku turned slightly and gestured to the other Dragonlord, "Yamcha, you remember my brother Radditz? He companied the queen from Geldata."  

Yamcha nodded as he swung off his horse, landing softly beside the two Dragonlords. Yamcha held out his forearm, which the Goku's brother grasped with a grin on his face. "King of Amadicia, I hope that you forgive our tardiness, we were caught in some hostile situations." 

As their grip fell, Yamcha chuckled, "Actual we were fine, no need for that. But I am interested to hear about your little situation. Was it bad?" Yamcha saw from the corner of his eyes that the Queen of Geldata stiffened on her horse. He focused his attention on the two brothers and saw the silent laughter pass between. 

"Nothing we could not handle." Radditz without breaking eye contact with Yamcha continued, "We should be getting on our way, if we expect to get there on time." 

Yamcha nodded in agreement as he turned and in one swift movement swung onto his horse, the two Dragonlords followed suit. They regrouped with the rest of the group, where Chichi was waiting patiently. Yamcha saw and read the silent question in her eyes. He reined his horse next to hers and turned towards the new Dragonlord, "Dragonlord, I'd like you to meet my cousin, princess Chichi of Amadicia." 

Chichi inclined her head respectfully towards him, as her eyes met his she could not help herself but ask, "Are you Goku's brother, Radditz? For you do look so much like him." Radditz smiled at her when he saw Yamcha roll his eyes. But before he could answer Lunch scolded, "Princess, you must not address the Dragonlord so informally." 

Radditz chuckled, "It's quite alright, I don't mind. It's refreshing to find someone so young without fear. Yes princess, I'm Kakarrot's brother, Radditz. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to call me by my name, seldom do. Besides, referring to Kakarrot and myself by our names makes it easier on everyone. Don't you think so little brother?" 

Goku nudged his horse pass them, "Feel free to call us by our names too your majesties. Ahh…I don't want to be a thorn in anyone's side, but it's almost evening, and we still have a long way to go." He inclined his head to Chichi as he rode past her. The smile on his face was so warm and inviting that she blushed in spite of herself. He chuckled when he saw it and turned his head to wink at her playfully. 

********** 

The party moved on to the Northeast, now with the queen and her five knights in the group as well as two Dragonlords, there seem to be no more trouble for the rest of the day.

Hours later, they stopped to make camp near a little stream. The ten knights took turns securing the perimeter of the camp. The queen and Chichi moved around the camp handing out food to everyone. (NOTE: Just because they're royalty doesn't mean they don't help with stuff. They have to do something…right?)

After Chichi finished serving the knights she came back and scooped some off the food into another bowl and headed for the man near the fire. She sat down next to him and watched him closely. His eyes were closed, he seemed to be meditating, she waited for him to acknowledge her, but with no response she grew impatient. "Goku?" The Dragonlord snapped open his eyes and stared into the fire for a second before he blinked and turned his head peer at her. She felt lost in his dark eyes; she drew in a breath before she felt her courage returning, "I brought you some food." Goku seem to not have heard her for a second as he kept gazing at her. She could feel the blood rush to her face, '_Why is he looking at me like that?_' Her thoughts kept racing.

He shook his head and grinned at her before he took the bowl. She tried not to gasp when she felt his fingers graze her hand. She cursed her self as she felt her face grow hot. '_Please don't let him see. His eyes….his eyes….what's happening to me? Someone, anyone, I'm about to embarrass myself, help._' Just as she was about to faint from lack off oxygen, when someone spoke to her from behind.

"Chichi, you should get to bed. Tomorrow is a hard ride, I don't know if we have time to stop for a long break. Just enough to rest the horses, so go get some rest." Never in Chichi's life was she ever glad to hear her cousin say those words before. She hurriedly got to her feet, kissed her cousin on the cheek and with a hurried goodnight to everyone, made her way to her blanket and tried unsuccessfully to sleep.

Unknown to anyone was Goku's soft smile as he observed Chichi's sleeping form. He lowered his eyes to stare at the bowl she gave him. He was still staring at it when his brother sat next to him, "What's wrong with it?" Goku turned to stare in confusion at him, "What?" Radditz gestured to the untouched bowl in his hand. Goku looked at the bowl in his hand and chuckled, "Nothing, I was just thinking." Radditz nodded but could not keep his face expressionless when his brother was concerned, he frowned deeply, "Kakarrot, we don't have time for this little brother. When you decline food, something is definitely wrong."

Goku sighed loudly and shook his head as if to clear it, "I know, I just can't focus." Radditz studied him carefully, "You have a long way to go Kakarrot, and if you don't pull your head out of the skies you'll never fully grasp what is most important." When Goku remained silent Radditz continued, "Did you recite to King Yamcha exactly what the Dragon king told you to tell him?" When he was met with silence again, he shook his head. 

He was about to scold the younger man when Goku suddenly spoke up, "I know what you're going to say, but I know Yamcha, I could not lie to him. Besides, father trusts me, unlike you." He tried not to smirk at that comment.

Choosing to ignore the remark, Radditz turned his head to look around; he saw the king of Amadicia talking to the queen and grunted with defeat at the whole situation. He knew his brother's attachment to humans; '_He cares very deeply about them. What fragile creatures they are. He always wants to protect them. I'll never understand them, but I guess this was Kakarrot's gift._' He smirked as he clapped his hand on Goku's back softly, "I should knock you upside the head for that remark, don't sit here and tell me about trust. You lie through your teeth to father when it suits you. Is that what you call trust?"

Goku grinned as his hand flew back to scratch the back of his head, almost innocently chuckled, "Hey, I was just having some fun. Didn't hurt anybody, did it?" 

Radditz tried not to growl when he saw that look appear on his brother's face. "Stop that! Do you know how ridiculous you look with that goofy-absentminded expression on your face?" 

Goku suddenly shrugged and instantly sobered, "What's going to happen when we get there, Radditz?" 

Radditz refused to meet his eyes as he stared into the fire. What he would give not be here at this moment. "I don't know, father did not explain everything to me. And I'm not about to spread fables to get my behind into trouble, even for you. I've carried enough of your burden to last me a life time."

Goku sighed knowing how useless an argument it would be when his brother was like this. "How do you think the other two are doing?" They should have the other two king secure by now, right?"  

Radditz nodded, "They should be close to the capital by now, we still have a long way to go." He was silent for a few minutes, Goku could see the distant look in his eyes before he spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper, "I think we should speed think up a bit, with all the ambushes we have been getting, I wouldn't be surprised if we're attacked tomorrow by hundreds of those bastards. They're not a problem for us surely, but I think their plan is only to slow us down."

Goku put his plate down in front of him, contemplating what Radditz was suggesting, he stared at the fire intensely before he spoke, "Do you think it's possible?" He was always the positive motivator when it came down to situations like this, but today he felt out of sorts. '_I just wishes that Radditz is good as he says he is._'

Radditz chuckled lightly, "Of course it's possible, and there are only fifteen of us. These two kingdoms are the furthest from the capital. We have to cover over five thousand miles to reach the others in time, right at the crossroads. They're already fifty miles from it. There are two of us, we could make it half way, but we would still be far off. There's only one solution left. We use the portals, with the windows; we can teleport everyone without difficulty.  We just need some help opening it. We can't hold it open for that far a distance. So, this is where we call for help." 

Goku turned sharply from fire and stared at Raddtiz with surprise, "Radditz, we can't call the others, they're using all their strength to just keep the king alive." Suddenly Goku felt sick as he remembered the look on his father's face as he told them to hurry on their task. He looked so drained of energy as he tried to preserve the King's life with his own life force. They just had to find another way to get the window open without the Dragonlords. '_Why the hell couldn't the others be strong enough to open the window?_' 

'_The stronger you are the more things you can accomplish, how true were does words. Only a few were able to open the windows, including my brothers, myself and the Dragonlords of course._' His thoughts were interrupted when his brother growled at him. 

"Kakarrot are you listening to me? I was not referring to the Dragonlords or the Dragon king, do you think I'm stupid?" Radditz clenched his teeth as his glare bore into his brother. After a few second Goku's face widened in understanding, he grinned for a second before something past over his face and he frowned. Radditz felt like shouting, "What the hell is it? What does that look mean?"

Radditz did not have to wait long for an answer as his brother spoke with uncertainty, "He is not in any shape to help us Radditz, he's likely to kill us before we even explain our situation-" He stopped in mid sentence knowing the answer before he even voiced it, "Never mind what I just said, Vegeta will do it, if only to help the king." Radditz finally understood, "The Dragon prince will help us, he may be too proud but he will do anything to help his father." 

Radditz was about to stand when he realized something that had just transpired, "I still can't believe you're informality with Prince Vegeta. I'm surprised he hasn't beaten you senseless for your lack of respect towards him, Kakarrot."

Goku scratched the back of his head again in amusement, "I do respect Vegeta, I just don't grovel at his feet. Besides, Vegeta spars with me, he respects me as a warrior, he just has problems controlling his temper." 

"Still, he is the prince, so stop calling him by his given name. He is not of your station." Goku chuckled heartily, "Alright, I won't do it anymore……when you're around." Radditz grunted as he rolled his eyes.

Goku looked around the camp and saw that almost everyone was asleep except for the queen and Yamcha who were talking quietly. "I think we should contact him now. If everyone was awake we might have some uncomfortable questions to answer." Radditz nodded in agreement and they both stood up and moved towards the two monarchs quietly. 

Yamcha felt them approached and greeted them with a smile before it disappeared upon seeing their determined faces. "What's going on guys?" Goku and Radditz sat next to them and with a gesture from Radditz, Goku spoke to the two monarchs about their plan.

***************** 

After half an hour of questions and uncertainty from Yamcha and Lunch, they all fell silent. Lunch cleared her throat; "I think we should do it, save us some time and energy." Yamcha nodded, "She's right, there's no other choice. Besides, I always wonder how those portals worked." Radditz sighed in relief; he didn't know what to do if they refused. "Alright, the moment we get there Kakarrot and I will sweep the landscape for anymore of our 'friends.' And it's better this way that everyone is asleep, no complications. Ready?"

All three of them nodded and kept silent as Radditz glared into the fire, he broke the silence after three minutes past, "Kakarrot, help me find his energy." Goku nodded and concentrated on the Dragon prince's power signature. It took them both awhile to find it, the prince masked it real well, and Goku did not have to say a thing as the prince's voice rang in his head. "What in hell's fire are you doing Kakarrot?" 

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chapter:

All three of them nodded and kept silent as Radditz glared into the fire, he broke the silence after three minutes past, "Kakarrot, help me find his energy." Goku nodded and concentrated on the Dragon prince's power signature. It took them both awhile to find it, he masked it real well, and he did not have to say a thing as the prince's voice rang in his head. "What the hell are you doing Kakarrot?" 

Chapter Four:

Goku grinned when he saw Radditz flinch from the irritated voice that pushed through their minds. Before he could say anything the voice continued his assault, "Are you going to say something? I swear Kakarrot if you weren't useful I would kill you right now." 

Goku chuckled merrily, but abruptly stop when he saw the look on his brother's face. He cleared his throat and spoke seriously, "Prince Vegeta, I'm sorry to bother you but we are in some predicament. We were hoping for you assistance." 

The two brothers listened as the Dragon prince growled in frustration, "What do you take me for Kakarrot, one of your humble servants? You have five seconds to tell me why I should even lift a finger to help you."

Radditz exchanged a worried look with his little brother; they recognized the anger that was seething beneath the prince's voice. The Prince was at a loss, he felt helpless and vulnerable at the moment, not able to help save his father; not allowed anything but to wait and watch. 

Goku spoke sternly, "We have with us the kings that will help the Dragon king. Prince Vegeta, we are way behind on our journey and the humans cannot go any further without killing their horses and exhausting their strength. We are pleading with-" 

The prince's voice broke through with a strong over tone now, "So you want me to open the gate?……….You are falling behind Kakarrot…you should have informed me sooner, instead you wanted to enjoy the scenery. I'll open the blasted window, just make sure that your people are ready, I will not be kept waiting." 

Goku grinned at the two monarchs and his brother who sighed in relief. "Thank you Vegeta." 

There was a growl from the other side of the link, "Don't thank me yet Kakarrot, I'll collect your payment when the king's life is secure. You'll appear right at the crossroads, an hour before the other two human monarchs reaches you. Understood?" 

Goku nodded, "Understood. As a warrior, I will try to pay back my debts, Vegeta." There was a grunt of recognition from the prince before he broke the link.

Radditz glared at his brother, "Kakarrot the day the prince collects your debts, you will not live to see the next day. I may stand by and laugh at your stupidity while he beats your ass into the ground." 

Goku chuckled heartily as he got to his feet, "Maybe…maybe…but in the mean time, we have to get ready his going to open the window himself. I don't know when but…" His voice trailed off as he felt something. He saw his brother jump to his feet and turn to the east. 

Goku followed his gaze and saw it. The two brothers exchanged knowing looks, without turning to the tow monarchs who also stood beside them, Radditz spoke urgently, "Your majesties, I think we should awaken our other companions. It seems our prince is not wasting any time." 

Yamcha followed the two Dragonlords train of visions to see only darkness. Yamcha was about to respond when Lunch grabbed his hand, "Look, Yamcha!" He turned back toward the darkness and saw it distort and move. 

Radditz and Goku broke into a run towards the horses, "Wake everyone now!" Radditz rough bark snapped the two monarchs out of their daze and they started to move. Yamcha woke his knights and stopped at Chichi's sleeping form and knelt, "Chichi, time to wake cousin, we have to move now." 

Chichi's eyes snapped opened when she heard the urgency in Yamcha's voice. "What's happening?"

 She watched as Yamcha grabbed her things and started packing it back in her bag, "There's no time to explain, just do as I say." Chichi nodded as she got to her feet and started helping him pack her things. Yamcha shook his head at her, "Didn't I tell you not to pack so many things?" 

The saddlebags were awkward bundles with all the dresses, towels, parchments and other accessories that she stuff in there. She frowned at him as she grabbed the bags from his hand, "These are necessities." 

Yamcha chuckled as he moved away from her and started gathering his things to throw over his horse. Chichi finished her packing and turned to make her way to her horse when she came to a stop, right in front of her was Goku holding onto the reins of her horse while his horse was following him without assistance. 

"I'll hold those while you get on princess." Chichi did not argue as he took the bags from her and with other hand help her onto her horse. When she was situated in her seat she glance around the camp to see that everyone was already mounting their horses, there was no sign of the camp, except for what remained of the fire. 

She looked down to see the bags have already been tied to her horse, she then saw Goku mount his horse and move it towards hers. Without looking at her spoke, "Stay close to me Chichi, your horse might get spooked, just relax and don't panic." 

It was still dark, Chichi was about to ask why the sudden departure when Radditz voice spoke loudly over the neighing of the horses, "Stay close together, the window will only be open for a couple of minutes, the swifter we move the easier the travel it will be. On my word, we ride towards it…. steady." 

Chichi saw her cousin steady his horse with ease as he kept his gaze on the east, into the darkness. "What is everyone staring at?" Goku blinked as if in a trance, he turned to her with that teasing smile on his face. "We are about to meet our other companions, princess. Look." He pointed towards the darkness. Chichi followed his hand and gasped as she finally saw. It was not the darkness at all, but a distortion of the dark; it resembled a ripple in water. "What is that?"

Before Goku could answer her, Radditz strong voice pierced the darkness, "Move now." Goku took hold of her reins and they both moved towards the distortion. She gasped as she watched the Queen of Geldata disappear into it with her five knights. Immediately followed by Yamcha's knights. Yamcha glanced around; he saw Chichi and nodded, before moving through it as well. 

Goku moved his horse towards Radditz and with a nod to his brother, pushed his horse forward with his hand holding onto Chichi's reins. She had no time to scream as the darkness swallow her, her throat contracted when she saw where she was.

Radditz was the last one to exit the window. Just as he moved a few feet away from the window, it started to shrink. Radditz and Goku turned towards the disappearing window and saluted, "Thank you Prince Vegeta." They turned towards the dazed group and both grinned, "That was one hell of a shot." 

Lunch growled at them, "What the hell just happened?" Radditz flinched from the noise, he rubbed his sensitive ears and shrugged at her, "I'm sorry your majesty but we were equally surprised by the sudden window. We had no time to explain everything, if we did the window would have closed."

Yamcha nodded in understanding as he watched the sun make its climb across the sky. He closed his eyes, realizing how sensitive his eyes were to the daylight. It was still dark in Amadicia, they just traveled across the continent in a matter of seconds. Now they stood at the crossroads leading to the Capital. He was about to meet the High king. He just could not believe it, just as he did not believe it when they crowned him king of Amadicia.

"We wait here for the others, in an hour's time the two kings of Mesotovia should be arriving." Radditz turned from the group and nudged his horse to the west towards the hills. He turned his head and shouted, "I'm going to scout the land, Goku keep your ears open for anything unusual." Before Goku could answer, Radditz disappeared behind a hill. 

Yamcha jumped down from his horse and motioned for everyone else to do the same. He silently made his way to Goku who was helping Chichi down from her saddle, "I don't understand Goku, why didn't Lord Radditz ask Yamcha and Lunch to help both of you with anything? Isn't kind of rude of him? I mean, Yamcha and Lunch are warriors as well."

Goku saw Yamcha shake his head at his cousin; he looked down at the girl in front of him and smiled. She was not the girl he remembered; in fact she was not a girl anymore. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Chichi, but the answer is very simple. Yamcha, Lunch and the other two rulers are very important to the Dragon king, us on the other hand, Radditz and I are expendable. As horrible as that sounds it is the mere truth. We are not part of "the gathering," so we can take certain risks that could endanger our lives."

Chichi looked up at him in horror. "That's not right! Aren't you a prince, Goku? That must count for something." Yamcha decided then to interrupt, "Chichi, Goku has other things on his mind, don't bother him with talks like that." 

Chichi was about to argue when Goku chuckled, "Where did you hear something like that Chichi, me, a prince?" Chichi could feel her face grow hot, but pushed the embarrassment down, "I read about it, the Dragon king's four Dragonlords are as follows, Nappa, Toma, Kai-sha, and Bardock. Dragonlord Bardock happens to have to sons by the name of Radditz and Goku. Unless of course you know other Dragonlords by those names then…"

Yamcha and Goku stared at her with surprise and amusement. She held her head up high and smiled in triumphant. She was about to continue with her performance when Goku spoke first. "I see that you have been keeping up with your studies, but you forgot some minor details. Is the name in the book really Goku or something else?" 

Chichi gasped in surprise, "How did you know that?" 

Goku grinned, "I have read the books in which you speak of, before you were even born. And I distinctively remembered how much trouble those monks got into when they wrote those books. Forgive me Chichi, but never believe everything you read."

Chichi's lips formed a thin line as she tried to keep her irritation from showing, '_How dare they make fun of me._' She watched as her cousin and Goku smiled their great delight. "Bardock, the Dragonlord, is indeed the my father, but in my world, that does not make me a prince. In fact, far from it, I am but a servant to the Dragonlord. And before you say anything, I'd like to add that I was named after my ancestor Kakarrot, who I know for a fact, was a common Dragon." 

Chichi narrowed her eyes at them, "Laugh now, the both of you. Just wait until supper time, you'll starve to death."  Without waiting from either one of them to speak, she turned on her heels and stalked away. 

Goku turned to Yamcha with a helpless look on his face; "I guess she doesn't take my jokes like she used to." Yamcha shook his head in amusement, "Don't worry, she's just worried about everything. Was your ancestor really a common dragon?" Goku chuckled, but shook his head, "No, but modesty is the key. It's worse than it is when you humans call me Dragonlord, …but prince, I am no prince? I'll leave that up to the other Dragons."

Yamcha nodded in understanding and decided to change the subject before Goku got really uncomfortable. "Have you ever met the other two? The Mesotovia rulers I mean." 

Goku stared off into the east. He shrugged when he heard the question; "I met the king of Nortar a few years back. I was on my way to the Valleys Summons when I stopped at their doorstep. The king was a funny man. He was always full of jokes. It would embarrass the queen to no end when he pulled one of his pranks." 

Goku patted his horse's head while he relived memories. Yamcha waited patiently for him to speak again. Eventually he found his voice. "But other than that, I haven't had the pleasure of their company as of late. I have heard stories but, they're just stories."

Suddenly a rumble was heard in the distance. Goku and Yamcha turned to the west and only saw the rolling hills. They narrowed their eyes when they saw a flock of birds suddenly appeared and moved frantically towards them. The whole group paused in their work to watch the panicked departure of the birds and to listen to the growing noise. Goku suddenly grinned, understanding what it was. "It seems my brother has found our long awaited companions. Look." He pointed to the slight rise of earth to their left and with out a doubt a group of knights appeared and came barreling down. 

Yamcha watched as about ten knights came galloping down the rise. Five of them wore orange colors of Nortar and the other five wore grey, the colors of Hellan. (Note: Sorry, forgot to state that all the kingdoms have their own colors, Yamcha has purple colors, and Lunch has blue.) "It seems that the rest of our company has arrived…and such an entrance."

Goku chuckled with mirth as he turned in his saddle and called to Chichi, "Princess Chichi, the Dragonlords are here, maybe one of them has the answer to your question." Chichi spared him a glanced before she held up her head and rode towards her cousin. Goku continued to watch her movements with a trained eye before he felt the telepathic bond he had with his brothers' call to him. He forced his eyes to moved towards the group that now was only meters from reaching them.

Goku turned his gaze from all the humans around him and once again to the hills; there from behind the slopes of the hills appeared galloping at a full run, were five figures. He squinted trying to make out the group, he immediately recognized his brother among them with his black horse pounding the ground with a vengeance. He tilted his head to the side contemplating the two with the orange and gray colors adorning their clothes,  it must be the king of Nortar and the king of Hellan. The other two with the same colors must be their companions.

Yamcha cleared his throat and with a grace that only royalty possessed dismounted from his horse. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Goku and Lunch dismount and move towards him. As the ten individuals halted in front of him he inclined his head towards them. They saluted to him in respect, but did not dismount. Yamcha glanced past them towards the smaller group that was breaking through the knights. 

He saw Radditz in front of the group, their eyes met and he nodded towards him as he halted his horse in front of Yamcha. The others followed suit, dismounting and moving forwards. Before anyone could speak Radditz introduced the new arrivals, "King of Amadicia and Queen of Geldata…. meet the Kings of Hellan and Nortar." 

Upon hearing their titles the two monarchs of Nortar and Hellan stepped forward and bowed towards Yamcha and Lunch. Yamcha did not hesitate to return the gesture with Lunch following his example. "At last we meet fellow friends and comrades. I, Yamcha of Amadicia am glad to have put a face to a name." 

Lunch smiled softly at the two kings as she spoke, "Indeed…my lords…I, Lunch of Geldata am glad to have such men as my fellow companions." She scanned the two men before but was very discreet in not showing the surprise she felt. The two kings were nothing that she imagined. They were both short…short for average men. 

            The taller of the two, about 5'2 reached forward and clasped her hand and brushed his lips over her wrist. She was speechless for a second. The sign of respect for a lady has never been done in such a long time…she forgot the gesture. She stared at him, having a sudden urge to touch his hairless head. She was jostled out of her thoughts when he spoke softly to her, but with a hint of humor, "A pleasure to meet the Queen of Geldata…I have heard so much of your bravery in Nortar." 

Before she could reply he moved away from her and grasped Yamcha's forearm in welcome. (NOTE: the grasping of the forearms is a mutual token of friendship and welcome. The equivalent of a handshake, so bare with me, thanks.)  Yamcha grinned at the short man, "I have a feeling we are going to get along Nortar." 

The Nortar king chuckled slyly, "Indeed. Call me Krillan, none of this formality. So you got here before we did. How did you manage to pull that off, Yamcha?"

Goku spoke up, "Why we used our wits old friend." Krillan turned towards the Goku and grinned with merriment. "Goku!! What a surprise. Long time no see, where have you been keeping yourself?" 

Goku sighed loudly, "I've been kept busy as you can see Krillan, I had no time for social calls. Besides, the last time I came to visit, the missus kicked my behind out the window." 

The growl was heard behind Krillan, Yamcha blinked in surprise as a beautiful woman stepped forward. She was tall and graceful in posture. Her sun-bleached hair was shoulder length, complimenting her bright blue eyes. Krillan winked at them as he introduced her, "This is my wife, Eighteen. Don't mind her she's very cranky this morning." 

Yamcha had to admit that the growl and the present frown did not show off her beautiful face. She was not smiling, she was glaring; she lifted her chin into the air and with a toss of her hair over her shoulders dismissed Goku's apologetic smile.

Before the tension could heighten the other king moved forward and spoke, "Yamcha, Lunch, I, Chaitzu of Hellan have the pleasure of making your acquaintance." Lunch curtsied low, (we all know he's short…about 4'2…. maybe…) "The pleasure is all mine Chaitzu." Chaitzu smiled warmly at her. Yamcha inclined his head towards him, "Indeed the pleasure is ours, Chaitzu. King of the mountains." 

Chaitzu motioned to the man at his right to come forth, "This is Tien." Yamcha inclined his head to tall man who stepped forward. He recognized him as one of the Marti, (the humans with the unusual gifts). "Greetings Tien, it's a great honor to meet you. I have heard of your deeds for the king of Hellan. I have never met one as you." 

Tien smirked in amusement, "Thanks Yamcha, I never knew my exploits reached the halls of Amadicia." Yamcha blinked in confusion before he understood the statement. He chuckled as he clapped Tien on the back. He was about to remark on it when Lunch pushed her way between them and took Tien by the elbow. "Indeed, I have heard of your exploits, would you like to hear some of mine?" 

Yamcha watched with the others as Tien gawked at the Queen of Geldata with surprise. He was about to intervene when Tien's deep voice spoke with amusement, "I would love to hear of them my lady, later perhaps?" The people, who knew the Queen well, were shocked when she actual giggled with delight.

Radditz shook his head and frowned in concentration; he turned from the rest of the group and look about. Goku felt his urgency and started to look around as well. He was about to ask where the other two dragonlords were when they heard the pounding of hooves coming towards them. Goku turned towards the noise but heard his brother growl in frustration. "It's about time." 

The group parted and three riders came galloping up. They reined in and as fast as they arrived, two of the riders jumped down from their horses and came to stand in front of the two dragonlords. 

Chichi in all the excitement stayed on her horse and watched the three arrivals with curiosity. '_Where did those three come from?_' She watched as two of the riders gracefully dismounted from their horses and moved towards Goku and Radditz. 

She gasped when she saw on of the new arrivals' features. He was a mirror image of Goku. He had the same face, same unusual hair, all the way down to the colors of his armor. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that he was Goku. She was still staring when she noticed that the man was speaking.

"Hello little brother, so you managed to beat us here after all. How ever did you do it?" The amusement was evident in his deep voice, but to everyone's amazement Goku did not return the humor. 

"Not so little Turles, we're twins remember…just a few seconds are you older than I. You seem to have forgotten your head in Tescom. Rest assured that I will be happy to think for the both of us." The four monarchs of Mesotovia silently watched as Turles' jaw clenched and his black eyes narrowed. 

He opened his mouth to say something when Goku chuckled and patted his shoulder affectionately, "Your temper always was an easy target Turles. For a minute there I thought you were going to hit me." Without warning Turles punched Goku in the face. 

Goku caught of balance by the attack fell backwards and landed on his rear in the mud. Before anyone could react Goku grinned up at his brother. Turles held out his hand to him. "I did." 

Goku shook his head as he took the outstretched arm and hoisted himself up. They patted each other on the back with brotherly affection and turned, only stop in their tracks when they saw the displeasure on their older brother's face. 

Radditz sneered at them, "Are you two quite finished with your dallying? We are wasting valuable time here. I swear that sometimes you two morons share one brain." He watched his two brothers shrugged, he growled and remembered why he was angry in the first place, "Why are you two late Turles?" 

Turles had no time to speak as the other rider spoke up, "My lord?" Everyone turned to stared with admiration at the stunning woman that stood next to Radditz. She had a red chest plate on and armlets of silver on each wrist as her only armor; her figure was indeed remarkable, indeed woman as well as warrior. Her tanned finely toned arms were crossed over her chest. Long sculpted legs slightly apart; encased in black leather hosing that cut off at mid-thigh, and black calf-high boot. Her braided jet-black hair gently caressed her knees as she shook her head in dismay. 

"We had to pick up a certain companion. " Radditz turned to Aerin with question in his eyes. "And who was so important that you had to delay your king's life?" 

Aerin black eyes met his for a second before she turned and motioned to the person they came with. "She insisted that she knew Kakarrot and wanted to see him." Radditz raised his gaze and stared at the figure still on top of her horse.

Bulma grinned down at Radditz when she heard him growl in annoyance, before Radditz could ask who she was, a stream of laughter was heard as Goku ran up to the woman and held out his arms to her. She grinned at him as she fell into his waiting arms. She giggled with delight as he hugged her tightly to himself. "Bulma, what on Draconia are you doing here?" She chuckled as she kissed the warrior's cheek, "Why, I'm here to see you Goku, I couldn't pass up another adventure like this."

To be continued…

 It would be a while before I can post the next part……I have finals coming up….thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter:

Bulma grinned down at Radditz when she heard him growl in annoyance, before Radditz could ask who she was, a stream of laughter was heard as Goku ran up to the woman and held out his arms to her. She grinned at him as she fell into his waiting arms. She giggled with delight as he hugged her tightly to himself; "Bulma, what on Draconia are you doing here?" She chuckled as she kissed the warrior's cheek, "Why, I'm here to see you Goku, I couldn't pass up another adventure like this."

Chapter Five:

       Radditz glared at the Goku and Bulma with impatience, "Kakarrot, explain please." Goku turned to his brother with a sheepish grin on his face, "She's a friend, I'll explain on the way, trust me. But perhaps we should leave; we are running behind schedule and still a long way to go. Right guys?" He turned to his twin brother and Aerin for a little help.

Turles and Aerin exchanged glances before they shrugged, "He's right Radditz; we don't have time to discuss this now. We have to move." Turles turned to Goku and Bulma and frowned, "Perhaps you can keep a better watch over that woman. She's bossier than Aerin, worse I think." 

Bulma was about to protest when the other woman growled her displeasure. "If I were you Turles, I would think about what I deem worse." Turles held his hands out in surrender as he moved towards his horse. 

Goku shook his head in amusement. "Perhaps you can tell me what you think you're doing Bulma. But first get on your horse. I don't think I want to test Radditz patience now." Bulma nodded silent as she turned towards her horse, she was about to get on when Goku put his hand on her waist to assist her into the saddle. 

Bulma swatted his hand away in offense, "Thank you, but it is not necessary. I'm not a baby Goku, I can mount my own horse by myself." 

Goku chuckled as he withdrew his hands, "I forgot how stubborn you are. One of these days Bulma, you're going to ask help without even realizing it. I hope you accept it without contempt." 

Bulma seated herself in her saddle and looked at Goku in surprise. She watched as his dark eyes twinkled with mirth. "What's that suppose to mean Goku? If you think that all women need men to help them, then you are sadly mistaken. I have no need for any man…well…except for my own pleasure." Goku burst into laughter as he witness the blush that crept up her face; he shook his head as he made his way to his horse and mounted him. 

Bulma looked around in embarrassment, hoping that no one heard her. No such luck, Turles was grinning from ear to ear as he winked at her and motioned to Aerin who was riding away from them with her head held high. And she could hear the one Goku called Radditz mumbling something about difficult women as he rode past her. 

When everyone was mounted Radditz began to speak, "It would seem that we are all here, we must ride if we want to get to the High king." Everyone nodded absentmindedly in Radditz 's direction but they could not take their eyes of the woman with the blue hair. 

There was nothing particularly beautiful about her, not breath taking in any sense of the word, beauty comes in many forms; but there was something about her that called for attention. Her heart shaped face was indeed a pretty sight to look upon. Her deep blue eyes sparkled with laughter and joy, while she was smiling mischievously as if she held a secret. Her whole being seemed to radiate some magical entity, a grace that was not of her age.

Radditz mounted his horse and watched as the group mounted as well and moved toward the capital. His eyes narrowed as suspiciously. There was something familiar about her; she reined in her horse next Goku and spoke softly to the Dragonlord. He watched the man's face break into a grin and he shook his head. She grinned with triumphed.  She reminded him of someone, but he did not know whom. 

He watched as King Yamcha moved towards the couple, '_Curiosity getting the better of him I suppose._' In the corner of his eye he also noticed Princess Chichi was heading in their direction as well. But unlike her cousin, she had an annoyed look on her face. '_Well it seems my brother is in over his head._' Radditz grinned in amusement.

Bulma reined her horse next to Goku and peered up at him, he was still unhappy about her decision to come with them. Maybe she could fix that, "Goku, you're not mad at me are you?" Goku frowned at her but did not reply. She sighed loudly, "I guess that's a yes. But honestly Goku, you must be mad if you think I was to stand by while the world needs my help." 

She watched with triumphed as he broke into a grin and shook his head. "Your father was right, you are indeed impossible to deal with." 

Before he could continue Yamcha joined them and without warning embraced the small woman. "Bulma, I'm so glad to see you." 

Bulma was caught off guard; she stared at the king in shock but returned his hug as best as she could with the awkwardness of their seats. "Yamcha!! I had no idea you were here. It has been so long since I've seen that handsome face of yours." Yamcha chuckled as he released her. 

Goku sobered up and frowned at his blue haired companion, "Enough of this Bulma, what are you doing here? Honestly, I can't blame Aerin and Turles for any of these. You obviously were watching out for us." 

Bulma turned to Goku with a frown, "Well Aerin came to see the High king last fall and I happen to be there.  Before she returned to Draconia, I over heard something about you coming this way. I did not trick anyone, dragons flying over a city don't happen to be a usual occurrence here Goku. I followed Turles and Aerin when they flew over my village and I knew something was up by how fast they were moving. So here I am." 

Goku grinned at her, "Yes, here you are. Bulma, this matter does not concern you, you can not follow us." 

Just then Chichi reached the group and Chichi made a point to clear her throat very loudly, "Goku, aren't you going to introduce me?" 

Bulma turned and eyed the young girl with interest. Goku grinned sheepishly, "Princess, I'm sorry for not introducing you earlier, this is my friend Bulma. Bulma, I would like you to meet Princess Chichi of Amadicia." 

Bulma watched with amusement as the other girl's eyes narrow for an instant before she smiled stiffly, "How do you do Bulma." 

Bulma returned the smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess." Bulma watched as the girl's eyes drifted to Goku and she understood; the young princess had a fancy for her friend. '_So Goku, you have an admirer…hmmm..interesting…not bad Goku…she's very beautiful._ _You can have that affect on any woman, huh Goku?_'  

Bulma grinned inwardly at the silliness of it all. She was about to ask the princess which of the monarchs were her kinsmen when Chichi spoke first. "What is your occupation Bulma?" 

Bulma blinked in surprised at the question, no one has ever asked her that question. She was not vain but always she assumed everyone knew her profession by clothes. She absently adjusted her red robs and shifted in her saddle. For a split second her eyes wonder down to the silver amulet that hung around her neck; it felt like a ton right at the moment, the centered red ruby reflecting off the sun. Her hands, which rested on her thigh, gripped the material of her dark breeches, threatening to ripe it off her legs.

She forgot where she was for a second; she shook her head and glanced at the younger woman. "Well, I don't do anything really, I'm just an apprentice." Goku shook his head to object, "What's wrong with you Bulma, you've never been demure? Princess, Bulma here is a Drifter."

Chichi turned from Goku to the blue haired woman with disbelief, '_That is impossible…__Drifters are element workers. Which happens to be men only…everyone knows that men are the only ones that can understand the elements. I take that back…gifted men only…born with the ability to manipulate any earthly element to their desire. Women can't control the elements…I refuse to believe it.'_

As if Bulma read her mind, she shrugged and chuckled, "I'm not a Drifter Goku. How many times must I tell you that?" Goku did not get a chance to reply when Yamcha spoke up, "Well, you are studying under your father are you not? He is the Master Drifter is he not?"

Bulma looked from one man to the other before turning her gaze to the younger girl, "Have you ever heard of Drifters Princess?" 

Chichi nodded still in disbelief for Goku and Yamcha's explanation, "You're the daughter of a Drifter? Studying under him? I was under the impression that you must be male in order to practice under the elements." She tried not to sound to curious, but she could not help it, '_This Bulma was indeed wearing the robes of a Drifter, but that does not make her one._' When she first came upon them, she was ready to hate this woman, but she could not, for she was not a threat. '_I must be going insane, I'm possessive of something that is not even mine in the first place. They are just friends Chichi, get a grip of your self._'

"Chichi are you listening? Bulma is talking to you, don't be rude." Chichi turned her head to see her cousin frowning at her, "I'm sorry, I forgot myself, would you mind repeating that again Lady Bulma?"

Bulma smiled at her, "Well, I was just replying to your question about my place among the group of Drifters. True to your question, Drifters consist of only men for many centuries now, but there were women Drifters in history. No mortal knows his own fate, the Gods on the other hand know, for they are the ones who set us here on this planet. But the planet itself chooses the one it wants to know its secrets. So comes an Element Worker, that's what Drifter means, an individual who can work the elements of the planet. Usually the planet chooses men, for they symbolized strength and security. The will of men were what the planet needed and so men were the first choice to willed the elements.

Bulma watched as Chichi bristled in annoyance at that remark, "Do not fret, Princess, I will explain. For centuries the Drifters were men who understood and accepted the elements as a part of them. Only a woman of chance, became the first women to understand the elements, her name was Catrina. She was a daughter of a Drifter and an elf, and as you know elves are creatures of the earth; that elf was a beloved to this world, it favored her greatly."

"Because of what her parents were, Catrina came to understand the elements. She was at first an unwelcome revelation to the Drifters. But over time the Drifters came to accept her and the possibility of other women chosen by the planet. Of course all of this took years, but I was cutting it short."

Bulma took a deep breath, "So, any questions?" She grinned when she saw the Princess raised an eyebrow at her question, "Can you manipulate the elements, Lady Bulma?"

"I don't manipulate it, I communicate with it. You see Goku's armor; it's made from Cashin. The finest metal ever found, but the only problem is that it cannot be forged by just ordinary fire, the Drifters work with the elements itself, molding it, communicating with it, until the metal is transformed into what the Drifter asked of it. It's a shame that not all men can wear the metal."

Chichi glanced at Goku's armor with curiosity, "Why not?" Bulma sighed, "Well, Cashin may be the finest metal, strong and durable, but it's very heavy. So the Drifters make them only for the Dragons."

Chichi looked from Goku to the three other Dragonlords, truth to be told, they all wore the same armor. "I never realized that before."

Goku cried out in protest, "That is not true Bulma and you know it, Yamcha can wear the armor, can't you Yamcha?"

Yamcha held out his arms in argument, "I wore it once for only one hour before the weight got to me. I would rather stick to Testmar, just as fine as Cashin, without the weight." He patted his armored chest with amusement.

Goku sighed in defeat, "Fine, whatever you guys say. Anyways Chichi, Bulma's father made the armor I'm wearing right now. He's the Master Drifter, and as I said before Bulma is his apprentice."

"I knew you looked familiar, you're Briefs' daughter." Everyone turned to look at the owner of new voice. Bulma once again stared at the Dragonlord for the second time that day. Radditz stared right back at her, "What do we owe the honor of such a presence among us Lady Bulma?" From the corner of his eyes he saw his brother open his mouth to intervene, "Shut-up Kakarrot, I was addressing the Lady, not you."

Kakarrot bit down on his lip to keep from laughing, Radditz sounded irritated, but his manner said other wise. Bulma inclined her head to Radditz in respect, "My lord, I'm sorry to have come unannounced, but I have arrived under the Master Drifter's order to assist you on your journey. He regretfully can not make the trip himself."

Radditz glanced at Goku to see the younger Dragonlord shrug, he turned his gaze to the Drifter with seriousness, "So you know of what we are doing?" She nodded slowly. Radditz sighed softly, relieved that he did not have to explain again of the disastrous events, "As a Drifter Lady Bulma,--" 

"I'm not a Drifter, Dragonlord. I am but an apprentice." Radditz raised an eyebrow at her, "An apprentice? Are you making a mockery of me Lady Bulma, does the Master Drifter think so low of us to send a mere apprentice?" 

Bulma glared at him, her faced burned with humiliation and anger at his indication. "My father would not send someone he thought would not be able to help. How dare you—"

"No Lady Bulma, how dare you lie to me? Apprentice is it? Do you think me blind, because of my old age? When have the Drifters start handing out Aton amulets to apprentices? Doesn't it represent the right of ascension to Drifters?"

Bulma's hand automatically flew up to clutch at the amulet; she felt the blood rush to her face in a fury. She hung her head in embarrassment for a split second before she shook it. She returned her eyes to the Dragonlord and breathed out her apology. "I am truly sorry to have offended you my lord. I got carried away. I did not mean to lie. This is not the first time my mouth has run a mock. I seem to have a talent arousing anger when I am not careful." 

Radditz nodded his head in understanding, "You don't seem like a person who practices modesty, let's not try now. No offense intended Lady Bulma." 

Bulma grinned at him, "None taken, father wanted me to tone down, I guess I was not successful. And would you all stop calling me Lady Bulma, Bulma would do just fine."

Goku burst out laughing, "I never bother with it Bulma, you seem to change your mind about your name every time I see you." 

Galadoor grunted his impatience at the slow pace the group was making. He started swinging his black head in irritation, bringing his feelings to the attention of his rider.

Goku patted his neck in understanding, he looked about the group before he grinned broadly, "Well, I think Galadoor desires some overdue exercise. Will you all excuse me?" Before anyone could answer he turned his horse away from the group and started galloping toward the East. 

They all watched him depart; the last thing they heard was his cheerful laughter as he disappeared into the dark forest. 

Bulma wanted so desperately to run with her friend but shrugged off the impulse, wanting more to get to know her company better. She turned to the Princess to see her still watching the spot where the Dragonlord disappeared. She decided she liked the young princess the minute she saw her. There was something about her. This was a good time to find out about the princess and a certain winged friend of hers.

After Radditz moved toward the remaining Dragonlords, Yamcha as well followed his example, saying he needed to speak with his commander. Leaving Bulma with Chichi, she grinned at the princess distracted look. 

"He'll be back soon; sometimes I think they share the same personality, full of adventure and not enough time to do them. But he does have a heart of gold, and very handsome to look upon." Bulma watched the princess grin at her with mirth in her dark brown eyes.

"How long have you known Goku, Bulma?" Bulma tapped her bottom lip in concentration, _How long have I known Goku? That's an interesting question. _Bulma chuckled in amusement before clearing her throat; "Goku was introduced to me when I was born. The day I came into this world, Goku was sent to see my father at the request of his father, the Dragonlord of Tescom. He was sent to collect the armor that my father made for Bardock. Of course, when he arrived he was made to wait; he was shocked to say the least. But knowing Goku he was more curious than angry, so he went to explore. There in my mother's arms, I was introduced to Goku."

"After that, Goku would come every chance he could, but when I was about three, the Mortans waged a war against the Dragons. Cell was one of the leaders of the Mortans, the ruthless brute managed to destroy Draconia, but the Dragons as you know won. There was a lot of healing that Draconia needed, and a lot of patience, they needed to help the land grow to the riches it was before the war. So I never saw Goku again until I was about sixteen years of age."

"When he came back, he did not want anyone to know that a Dragon was amongst them, so he disguised himself as a little boy of about five years old. We met by pure chance, I ran him over with my horse." 

Chichi giggled but her eyes were showing disbelief, "You're not serious are you? Was he hurt?"

Bulma shook her head as she tried to contain her laughter at the memory, "He wasn't hurt, and honestly those Dragons are made of stone. Anyways, I thought I was in deep trouble so I promised I would do anything for him if he kept his mouth shut about the incident. He wanted me to buy him a ton of food. The jerk already knew who I was at the time, but kept up the charade."

Chichi watched the older girl grin, her curiosity getting the better of her; she impatiently spoke up, "So when did you finally find out?" 

"A few days later he told me, but said it was safer that he kept the boy appearance until the Dragonking gave word."

Bulma raised her blue eyes ahead and saw the highest tower of the Laderia Castle. She turned to her companion and grinned, "Look princess, we've reached our destination. Isn't it beautiful?"

Chichi followed the Drifter's train of sight to see a white tower about forty miles ahead. Even with the tall trees reaching the skies, the tower stood above all else. "The High King lives there?"

"Well not in the tower, but the tower is the highest monument on this continent. The rest of Laderia Castle is even better, it's beauty and strength is in a sense perfect. You'll see for yourself."

"I can't wait."

Draconia:

       The silence stretched on forever it seemed, a red dragon paced the outside chambers with impatience and worry. He was physically as well as mentally exhausted; the other three Dragonlord and himself were taking turns keeping the shield around the Dragonking in place. It was a mentally challenging and delicate. He was impatiently waiting his shift, long ago giving up on rest.

       His extended his red wings to its fullest length before bringing it to his sides so many times, that he could feel his joints protest at the exercise. The steam that escaped his nostrils wrapped around him, cloaking his head for seconds before evaporating, his powerful jaw snapped at the thin air in frustration. 

       He was still pacing when the entranced--to the Dragonking's chambers--that was made of stone shifted and disappeared. Nappa turned and glared at the dragon that was exiting. 

       The dragon's scaly body as well as wings was the color of snow, a single horn adorned the center of her forehead. Her white head was bowed as she exited but at Nappa's growl she halted and lifted her head. Upon seeing who it was, hissed at Nappa, "Nappa, you should not be here, you must rest, and regain the energy you lost." 

Nappa shook his head in anger, "I can not, I want to see the king, let me pass."

The dragon blocked his way, she bared her teeth at him in challenge, "I will not let you do such a foolish thing to your king. Think Nappa; he needs our help. You are of no use to him, if you cannot hold up the shield without energy. I plead with you, leave and rest a while my lord." Her grand head inclined to the corridors leading to the North.

Nappa followed her gaze and sighed, "Demona, you will let me know, when anything happens." It was not a request, but the female Dragonlord understood, "I will Nappa. Now go. I will summon you when your shift is upon us."

In a sign of respect and trust, Demona left him at the entrance and disappeared down the corridor to the South. Nappa glanced after her before sighing again, he turned to leave when a movement to his right caught his eye. He stiffen for a second before a voice spoke, "You heard the Lady, Nappa; a few hours won't kill you. Besides, you're getting on my nerves." 

Nappa bowed his head at the shadowed figure, "Prince Vegeta, where have you been?" 

Instead of replying he moved past the Dragonlord and entered the king's chambers, but before the stone entrance moved back into place, he stopped and spoke, "Go Nappa, my father needs all the Dragonlords awake at the final hour." Without another word Nappa nodded before disappearing down the North corridor. All the while muttering about his failure to detect the prince's presence because of his old age. 

After the stone door was in place, Bardock raised his golden head and stared at the black dragon that just entered. He silently acknowledged his prince's presence before returning to his task at hand. He closed his eyes as he laid his head on the ground, wrapping his energy signature to that of the shield covering the sleeping king.

Prince Vegeta remained underneath the cover of darkness, watching the Dragonlord of Tescom support the mightiest of dragons in his most vulnerable hour. No matter how much he has endured as the Dragon Prince, he can never fully accept the burden of his torment as well as that of his father's. He shook his black head when another wave of pain coursed through his body.  Starting in his head, it spread to his chest with malice. He could not understand the urgency of which his father communicated with him, only the silent warning in his head was the only implication that his father was indeed alive and speaking to him.

He stood there in the shadows without moving a muscle for what seemed like an eternity, just thinking about everything and nothing, '_I'm helpless, my father's fate rest in the hands of mortals, mere….mortals…humans…._'He sneered at the word. He blinked, realizing that he did not guard his thoughts; turning his head he saw the gold Dragon observing him quietly. They stared at one another for what seemed like forever, before the prince turned his head away in anger. "They're weaklings…they have no strength, no honor, no pride. Am I supposed to put my trust in the hands of these humans, my father's life? All they know of is greed.  " The last word said in a loud hiss, the prince waited for the Dragonlord's reply. 

He was met with silence.

Bardock watched sadly as the prince moved deeper into the shadows, possibly seething with barely unchecked rage. He knew better than to speak of reasoning and responsibility to the prince, they were running out of time. He suddenly remembered who was sent to bring the human allies to Draconia. His oldest son he was not worried about, his other two offspring were more trouble than he himself could handle. '_They will succeed…have faith…or so help me…I will skin those two alive._'  

***** ***** *****

"Crossing open ice in the dead of winter is one of the more uncomfortable experiences you'll ever have, I expect." 

Everyone near them listened closely as Krillan informed Chichi of the hazards that lay pass the capital. It was a great distraction for what lay ahead, the Capital was more than twenty miles and no one knew what to expect. 

"Once you get out a ways from the shore, the wind has total access to you, and the artic winds blows continually. Of course, it sweeps the ice clear of snow, so at least you don't have to wade through snowdrifts."

"So, because of all these complications, no one is able to cross the oceans to the East, the direction of Draconia?" her voice was eager as Chichi waited for Krillan to answer. The bald king began to speak when Radditz's clear voice cut him off. 

"Aerin! Kakarrot!" Though the call was for the two Dragonlords the whole company halted and listened. They observed as the two warriors rounded Radditz, their horses feeling the tension, wanting to sprint. 

"The two of you must move to the capital ahead of us, in your human form, ask to see the High King. Do not reveal your rank; tell them you are merely Dragonknights. Only in the presence of the High King alone will you tell them of your true identity. Tell him only of our coming, he might already know of our presence and why we are here. Nevertheless, inform him. Now fly."

They nodded their heads in understanding and without hesitation started their horses into a gallop. Just ahead of the company, they leap from their horses and into the air. Everyone watched as the two Dragonlords changed form. They grew in size and changed color; one of red scales and the other of gold, their wings covered the sky in darkness as they circled the group twice before they flew towards the Capital, towards Laderia castle and it's King

To be continued….

What do you think? I know it took forever for me to post this, but everything this summer has been wack, so please excuse the lateness. I hope you enjoyed it though.


End file.
